Perfect
by Latte Bella
Summary: just something different on here! JONAS! Nick


For the record, I know Joe and Stella are perfect together. I just stalk Chelsea Staub and on her twitter she said she went out with Nick the other day. So I was like hmm. Interesting. So here you go :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Perfect_

* * *

**

Nick Lucas groaned as Stella wrapped her arms around his waist for the third time that day. She was on her knees in front of him, measuring tape in her hands.

"Come on, Nick." She sighed, blowing her long blonde bangs out of her eyes as she spoke. "This'll go a lot quicker if you just let me do the measurements."

The curly-headed brother crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and simply saying. "No."

"I don't get it," Stella started. "We've done this a million times before, and you've never made things difficult for me. Don't turn into Joe."

_Maybe I should,_ Nick thought.

"What?"

Nick's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he realized he had spoken out loud. "Uh.. nothing." He sputtered quickly. "I was just saying that we should uh, you know. Get back to work. Do the damn thing, you know?" He added nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck with his much too sweaty palm.

"Sure.." The teenaged girl said, not even close to convinced.

Wrapping her arms around him once more, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "This can't be right," She mumbled, licking her top lip. She could have just told Nick she was pregnant and he wouldn't have noticed. He was far too busy staring at her. The way her perfect hair curled in a way that was well, perfect. And the way her perfect tongue flicked over her perfectly plump lips. Subconciously he followed her lead, wetting his own as he stood in awe. Was Joe nuts? How could he not want her?

"Earth to Nick," Stella recited in a sing-song tone, waving her hand in front of his face and snapping him back into reality. "I thought I lost you there for a minute."

He shook his head from left to right, implying that his mind was still in the room even though it felt a million miles away.

"Did you hear me?" She asked, standing up so she was at the correct eye level. Nick smiled slightly as he looked directly at her. In her time as Joe's best friend and the band's stylist, Nick had come to notice the small speck of brown strewn randomly into the white space along her pupil. It didn't fit. Didn't go with the rest of the coloring in her pupil. Instead, it was alone. Kind of like Nick himself.

"Don't zone out on me again, kid. We've got work to do."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I was just uh.. I was just.." Nick looked away, unable to hold her gaze for any longer.

"Staring at me like a creep?" His head shot back to her, afraid she had noticed something she surely shouldn't have. But as a small smile found it's way to her face, he realized she'd only been kidding. "Really, though. If you don't mind me asking, what were you looking at?"

Nick sighed. It wouldn't kill him to tell her. Friends notice things like that about other friends. Macy had probably noticed it, too. Joe definitely had. At least that's what he thought.

"Well," he started, moving her hair out of her eyes in one swift movement. He had to struggle not to linger for too long. "I just couldn't help but notice the freckle in your eye. It's um. It's really different. Really beautiful. That's all."

Stella blushed, blinking slowly. "Oh." She looked down, seeming embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Nick started again, "I didn't mean to say that, I was just trying to say that.." The blonde girl, no. The blonde woman standing in front of him put her hand up once more, as if to silence him.

"It's okay. Compliments just make me uncomfortable, I guess. I don't get them often."

Although he had a million things to say about her, including that he knew her clothes always looked perfect, but he had a feeling they'd be even more perfect on his bedroom floor, he kept his mouth shut. He simply gave a gentle nod, as if he understood. "You should finish." Nick said, shaking her out of her weary trance. Stella shook her head, trying to get it back into the game.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Um, where were we?" She began to slowly sink back down to her knees, feeling her cheeks flush as improper and unholy thoughts flooded into her head. "Oh! That's right! You need to take this sweatshirt off."

"Why? You measure Joe with his sweatshirts on."

"I know," She said, getting agitated. "That's because I already know Joe's measurements. I just like to be level with his -"

"Okay!" Nick hurried, as he didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence. Although he knew girls thought about Joe in that way, he didn't want to hear it come out of Stella's mouth.

"Sorry," She blushed again. "Sweatshirt off, please."

Nick began to lift the garment over his head, but as a memory overcame him he pulled it down quickly. "Shit."

Stella looked up at him questioningly, asking him why he stopped without a word ever leaving her mouth.

"I was in a hurry this morning. I uh.. I forgot to put a shirt on."

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's alright, Nicholas. I've seen you with your shirt off before."

She was right. She'd been over the house for numerous sleep overs and pool parties. Why was this time different? Why did he even care what she thought?

"Just take it off. I won't say a word, I promise."

"I know you won't Stel it's just.." Nick stopped, unable to say the words begging to come out of his mouth. "Okay, well." He stopped, bringing his hands up to use them while he talked. "You know how everyone has the one thing that they don't like about themselves? Like you, with your eyebrows."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Nevermind. Just listen." She nodded, urging him to go on. "Well, mine's my stomach."

Stella couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to say it again. He figured if he had to, he'd at least lower his voice. Looking to the side so he could avoid her eyes, he said it again. "Mine's my stomach."

She laughed again, and he thought he would die. He sighed, his eyelids beginning to get heavy. Stella scanned him over, starting from his feet up to his curly head. He really did look upset. She wanted to punch herself for laughing at him. "I'm sorry, Nick. I get it. I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's okay," He said. "I mean I know I'm not overweight or anything. It's just that I haven't grown out of some of my stupid baby fat yet. And all the girls are like 'OMG look at Joe's amazing incredible body' and all the say about me is 'Ew, why would Nick wear that headband?' It just gets a little tiring living in his shadow. God, you'd think that my curls would make people notice me."

"Nick.." She sighed. "I know you're gonna tell Joe this, and then he's going to hold it against me forever, but people only talk about Joe's body so much because he knows it's hot so he shows it off. It sucks that you're so shy so you don't show yours off too."

Nick raised an eyebrow, and she realized how weird that sounded. "Shut up, I just mean that people would say things like that about you too if you just you know, gave them a reason to. And for the record, your curls do make people notice you. At least they're what made **me** notice you." Nick felt his cheeks grow hot as Stella smiled gently before propping herself up higher on her knees. "I can take care of this," She whispered before lifting his sweatshirt up slightly.

Nick sighed as he finally felt her cold fingers on his warm skin. Looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, she waited for his approval. He nodded, giving her the okay to continue her actions. Tracing the invisible line her fingers made with her lips, she slowly lifted the fabric over the boy's head.

"See?" Stella said so quietly he could barely hear, although their lips were nearly touching. As he slowly moved forward to finally close the distance, she moved her lips to his shoulder. Lifting his arm, she lined the outside of his muscle with her lips, making him shiver. She giggled softly, a smile pulling at Nick's cheeks. "Perfect," She breathed before finally pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**I'm aware this sucks, I just felt like writing something. Review, please :D**


End file.
